Lake house
by playing.you
Summary: Yuki and Kyo are tired of the constant surveillance they are under in their home, so they decide to take a trip to the lake house. Smutty and incredibly fluffy, filled with love.


_**So i wrote this since i am in love with this ship and i think there are barely and good fics about them. Not saying im an amazing writer, but im not that shit, so i wrote one myself. This is smutty af but its also really beautifull and sweet. I thunk it really captures their love for each other.**_

 _ **Anyways, i hope you enjoy – please review if you did!**_

Kyo closed his eyes and let the bright flames from the fireplace warm him and Yuki. He listened to the fires sparkling sounds and Yuki's soft voice humming a song he didn't recognise. He felt the rats soft fingers play with his furiously orange hair and he sighed in content.

" Going to the cabine without that stupid dog was the best idea you have had in a long time " Kyo mumbled and smiled softly. At home, they would cuddle wherever they wanted too and share kisses and, not to brag, have the most amazing sex. But there, they had to be sensitive to the fact that there were two other people in the house, and none of them wanted Thouru to hear them moan each others names.

But then, when they were just about to go to sleep, hands tightly locked together and Kyo's nose pressing gently against the soft skin under Yuki's jaw that the rat had said " These moments are my favorite moments of the day. When we can finally just get some alone time. " Kyo had smiled and stroke the back of Yukis hand with his thumb and whispered " Yeah. "

Yuki and slowly brough his hand up to his lips and kissed it softly and whispered. " I just wish we could be alone. Not forever, but… just for a few days so i can… just… Stop worrying about stares, or looks or… being heard… " He sighed and clutched Kyo closer and kyo stroke his cheek softly. " Hey, i know… i know just shh snowflake~ " He kissed his Yuki slowly and lovingly and shifted their posisions slightly to posision himself further up on the bed so yuki could instead seek safety in his neck. That was how their relationship worked. The one that needed comfort most at the time got it and got it fast. With both of them being so very broken they constantly needed to support each other.

One day, they simply couldn't take it anymore. They were so tired of fighting and hating and hurting each other and being hurt by someone so important to their life. Yuki had been the bravest, of course. Kyo remembered it so well. He had just screamed how much he hated Yuki and wished him dead and Yuki had just grabbed a knife. Kyo had been frozen in shock and just stared and he brought the knife closer to his chest. Kyo had bolted towards him and ripped the knife out of his hands and thrown it on the floor. The memory was too clear.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?! "

" i cant do it anymore. I cant… "

Kyo had grabbed him and hugged him so tightly his fragile windpipes had allowed. " Im sorry, okay? Im so sorry, please please, please dont die " Yuki had hugged him back and they ended up crying together on the kitchen floor for hours, repeating over and over that they didn't hate each other. Because what would Kyo's life be without Yuki? No one to stare at in class, no one to spend most of his day with, no one to think about when he was alone, no one to sit next to and tease at dinner.

The coming days after that, they had been absoulutley inseperable. They talked and talked for hours and hours, crying together, comforting each other and saying sorry more times than they could count. They shared so many laughs and memories and experiences that they were almost fully caught up with each others lifes,

One night, they were laying on the roof together, talking about whatever they felt like in that moment, and kyo happened to fall asleep. His precious Yuki had carefully woken him up.

" Hmm? "

" Kyo, you fell asleep. "

" So? "

" You cant sleep on the roof, what if you fall of? "

" you could join me? We have blankets. "

" What if i fall of? "

" I'll hold you to make sure you wont fall of. "

Yuki had giggled so adorably that Kyo's heart had melted. Kyo smiled and sat up and laid the blanket out on the roof to make it softer to lay on. He smiled and patted it. " Come here, check if its soft enough or if i have to fold it again. " Yuki had smiled and crawled onto the blanket and sat right next to Kyo. Kyo had bit his lip and taken of his hoodie and Yuki had blushed. " What are you doing Kyo? "

" Huh? Oh im.. just taking this of…. It got a little… h-hot all of a sudden. "

Yuki had silently taken his hoodie and put it on and zipped it all the way up. " It got a little cold all of a sudden. "

Kyo had blushed madly as he realised that the only word he could find to describe Yuki wearing his hoodie was cute. Or possibly adorable. Either way, the cutest thing he had ever seen. Yuki had laid down and looked up at Kyo with sleepy eyes. Kyo had laid down next to him and slowly wrapped his arms around the rat and had almost been unable to breathe when he had laid his hands on his chest and rested his head in the crook of his neck.

" I trust you too keep me from falling of "

" I trust you not to push me of. "

And it was in this exact position Yuki had suggested this trip. " What if we just… got Shigure or hatori or maybe… what im trying to say is what if we just took a holiday and went, just the two of us, up to the cabine for like a week. "

And here they were, in front of the fireplace, on the couch, with Kyos head in Yukis lap and just as in love as ever. Kyo yawned and smiled. " Are you hungry? " He asked softly and looked up at Yuki's warm-lit up, smiling face. " No, im good. Are you? " Kyo shook his head and stroke Yuki's arm with the back of his fingers. " You look beautiful from this angle too. " He loved giving Yuki compliments at random times, just so he could see that beautifull beaming smile of his.

Yuki moved some hair from Kyo's face and kissed his forehead softly. " Kyo-kyo? "

" Mmm? "

" May i try something? "

" Uhh… yeah? I mean, for all im concerned you can do whatever you want as long as it keeps you happy. "

" You have to relax. "

" Im not sure i can relax much more than this. " Kyo smiled lovingly and touched Yukis cheek softly. " What are you planning now? "

" Trust me. "

Kyo kissed his fingers and put them on yuki's lips. " With my life if you wanted me too. " Yuki kissed his fingers softly and stroke his hair. " Just close your eyes. " Kyo did as he was asked and closed his eyes and relaxed every muscel in his body. He felt Yukis gentle fingers puch his hair back a few times before gently scratching behind his ear. Kyo grinned and gently grabbed Yuki's wrist. " Yuuuuki~ " He whined.

" mmmh yes my Kyo-kyo? " Yuki murmured and rubbed the tip of his nose against Kyos.

" Not there~ " He giggled and kept his hand away.

" And why not?~ " He giggled.

" Its embarresing~ " But secretly, he wanted it so he slowly let go.

" But Kyo-kyo~ i think its adorable~" He gently began to scratch behind Kyo ear super softly and gently again and it didn't take long for Kyo to start purring like a little kitten. Yuki grinned as his lovers toes and fingers began to curl and uncurl. " Cutie " Yuki mumbled and stroke his hair. Kyos eyes fluttered open and looked up lovingly at his beautiful boyfriend. " Yuki? "

" Yes love? "

" Can i have a kiss? " Yuki grinned and leaned down and kissed him softly and lovingly. " You can have all the kisses in the world " He whispered with those heavenly soft lips of his against Kyo's own.

" Then can i have one more? "

Kyo tangled his fingers in Yukis soft hair as they kissed over and over again. Heavier, longer, more passionate. Kyo proped himself up on his elbows and kissed his precious over and over and over, breathing heavily and adding more and more tounge.

" Do i~ mmmh!~ Have to turn you into a ~ hah~ rat to get you out of your clothes " Kyo panted against his lips and smirked when he felt Yuki's hand rubb his thigh slowly.

" You know what you have to do to get them of kitten~" Kyo smirked and slid his hands up under Yuki's shirt.

" Hmmm~ take them of myself? " He purred and ran his fingers over Yuki's amazingly soft skin.

Yuki sighed and leaned against his kitten.

" hmh~" He nodded and ran his hands up inte kyo's shirt and up his back. He whispered his name softly in his ear and Kyo shuddered and pulled him closer.

" Yuki~ " he whispered back and pulled him into his lap where he emidiatly wraped his legs around Kyos waist.

They kissed lovingly and slowly and ran their hands over each others skin.

Kyo grinned as he felt Yuki's fingers rubb gently on his lower back.

" Mmmm~ " Kyo couldn't help but to arch his back just like a little kitten. Yuki giggled and kissed his nose.

" You're so cute~ " Kyo giggled and kissed his nose back.

" No you're so cute~ " He responded and kissed his love with a big smile on his face. Kyo gently cupped Yuki's soft face and pressed against him. Yuki responded by grinning into it and tangled his fingers in Kyo's firey hair.

" Oh kyo~ " He suddenly moaned when he felt Kyo's warm lips on his sensitive neck. " Mmm~ " Yuki closed his eyes and leaned his head back.

Kyo carefully laid his panting lover down on the couch and continued to please his pale neck with his tounge and lips, listening to the most beautiful moans in the entire world. He felt his smaller lover squirm and move under him, felt his precious hands move over his back and his legs around his waist. " Mmm~ Kyo~ oh ~" Waves of lust flushed thru Kyo every time those beautiful sounds left Yukis lips. Kyo gently grinded his hips into Yukis and earned a desperate moan from his rat.

" K-Kyo please~ oooh ~ "

The small amount of friction and Yukis moans were enough for Kyo to let out a soft moan. " Fuck Yuki~ " He whispered and tugged on his shirt for permission to take it of. Yuki emidiatly put his arms up and Kyo emidiatly took his shirt of and threw it across the room and emidiatly kissed him passionatly. Yuki wrapped his arms tightly around Kyo's neck as they shared their love thru a passionate kiss.

" Yours too " Yuki begged and tugged on Kyo's shirt. Seconds later it was flung across the room just as Yuki's had been. Kyo cupped his jaw again and looked into those dazingly beautiful eyes. They grinned lovingly at each other as they recognised both how in love they were, and also how turned on they were before even taking off their clothes. They leaned their foreheads together and giggled together. They locked their fingers together and lovingly stroke each others hands.

" How are we supposed to ever go back? " Yuki whispered and opened his eyes to stare inte his lovers red ones.

" Or more like, how are we ever supposed to come back here with someone else and make eyecontact with them when we know we fucked on every single piece of furniture in here? "

Yuki grinned and kissed him. " Good question. Are you gonna make me cum on every single one too? " He asked innocently and grabbed Kyo's ass. Kyo clenched his teeth and shuddered. " Fuck Yuki you know it turns me on when you talk like that. " Yuki smirked and leaned closer. " Oh i can feel that it turns you on. " With those words he grinded his crotch up against Kyo's with a moan. Kyo moaned and grinded back.

" Yuki, i really fucking need to take your pants off right now. "

He responded by kissing Kyo's ear and standing up in front of him. Really close to him. Kind of with his bulging crotch in kyos face close. Kyo didn't waste any time and almost ripped his pants of as fast as he possibly could. Before he could even enjoy the view his boxers were down as well and his hard dick was in Kyo's mouth. Yuki moaned and ran his hand thru kyo's hair.

" Ooooh~ Kyo-kyo ~ Fuuck ~ " Kyo hummed and began to bob his head. He cursed Yuki in his head. He knew it turned him on when he cursed, since he only did that druning sex.

Yuki had a lot of fun with this at home. Druning dinner he would sometimes lean in and whisper " Fuck~ " And boom, Kyo would have an instant boner.

Kyo moaned on his lenght before pulling back and standing up himself. Yukis hands emidiatly found his crotch and unbuttoned them fast, panting up at Kyo, who kissed him lovingly and helped him out since he seemed to be unable to keep his hands steady. " Yuki~ snowflake you need to calm down~ " Kyo whispered and held his fragile hands to his chest. Yuki was panting way to fast and hard for his weak windpipes to handle. His face was way too flustered and he was shaking way too much.

This sort of thing happened sometimes when Yuki just got a bit too into it and a bit too exited. His breaths would get just a little bit too heavy and he would loose controll over his breathing. The first time it happened, Yuki had been so embarresed he had cried and been unable to do anything more that night. The only logical move in Kyo's mind was to hold him close and calm him down and kiss his his hands and take care of him. Just making sure he was okay, physically and emotionally.

The most amazing thing in Kyo's mind was that Yuki had thanked him for being nice about it and not been mean or done something without his concent. Kyo had looked as deep into his eyes and spent the entire night telling him how much he loved him with all his heart and how he would never ever ever even think about doing anything without his full concent, ever. They had cuddled for days and established that love was the only cure. So that was exactly what Kyo was gonna use now.

Kyo took his lover into his arms and stroke his hair. " Deep breaths snowflake~ " he said softly. Yuki complied and leaned against him and took calm, deep breaths. " There, thats good " Kyo picked up his smaller lover and sat down in front of the fire with him in his lap and arms. As Yuki's breathing evened out Kyo could stop worrying and just cuddeling him softly. Yuki smiled and cuddled back. " Thanks… "

Kyo smiled. " For making sure you can breathe? "

" Yeah " Yuki smiled up at him lovingly and stroke his hair.

" How do you feel? "

Yuki gently touched his cheek and bottom lip and admired his perfect skin for a few seconds berfore responding. " Loved. Safe. Horny as hell. " Kyo laughed and held him tightly as he gently laid them both down on the carpet in front of the fire. They kissed and Kyo whispered lovingly. " I really think you should lay down tonight if your heart is clapping that hard. I will worry way to much and i wont be able to move my hand from your heart to make sure it wo- Mmh~ "

Yuki had kissed him lovingly. Most likely to shut him up.

" Alright kitten, i will. make us feel as amazing as you always do " Kyo put a strand of Yuki's hair behind his ear and smiled lovingly. " you sure you wont melt by the fire, snowflake? "

Snowflake. A nickname reserved for when they were alone only. A nickname that described his beautiful Yuki perfectly. Yuki, meaning winter, was just as unique as every single snowflake that had ever touched the ground. So beautiful and pure, so soft and pale and gracefull, so unique.

" Not when you are twice as hot " Yuki murmured and pulled Kyo down by his neck.

" Please Kyo… i cant wait anymore. " He whispered into his ear. " Hurry up and fuck me already~ " Kyo trembled and grinded against his lovers warm, soft body. Yuki moaned softly and tightened his grip.

" Kyo~ Pleeease~ " He moaned and tried to push Kyo's pants and boxers down with his feet. Kyo helped and they were soon completly naked together in front of the warming flames of the fire. Kyo noticed how beautiful the reflection of the fire looked in yuki's already glittering eyes.

" You're so beautiful~ " Kyo couldn't help it. He had to say it, everything about His snowflake was beautiful. Everything from his blemish free skin to his silky hair to his kind heart.

" And you're so kind, and thoughtfull, and loving and… huh you're just incredible… " He ran his hand over Kyo's cheek and breathed calmly in pace with him. That was a tecnique Kyo had noticed Yuki had addapted lately to keep calm. They would sync up their breathing and take things down a notch.

Kyo carefully ran his hands down Yukis perfect chest and tried to memorise every single bump, curve and turn on his body. Yuki ran his hand thru Kyo's hair and rested his head back on the carpet. He felt kyos lips press against his jaw and smiled softly, closing his eyes.

" Are you ready? " Kyo asked softly and swiftly touched his thigh. Yuki smiled and nodded.

" Yeah, im ready. " They shared a soft, loving kiss as kyo very gently moved Yuki's legs. " Relax snowflake~ "

" I know, you say that every time " He smiled up at his lover.

" I just want to make sure i dont hurt you. "

Yuki giggled. " If only our past selfs could hear you "

Kyo grinned and nodded and gently slid a pillow under Yukis lower back. " Are you relaxing? "

They laughed and kissed each other again, locking their fingers together. " I love you Yuki " Kyo whispered against his lips.

" I love you too Kyo. " He whispered back and rested his head back.

Kyo firmly placed his hands on his perfect waist and as carefully and gently as he could, began to push inside his Yuki, Who emitiatly tensed up.

" Relax snowflake~ " He whispered again and kept pushing in. Yuki moaned out and squeezed his hand. " Oooooh~ Kyo~! " Kyo smirked and pushed all the way in. His lover cried out and threw his head back. An act Kyo was prepared for and stopped his head from hitting the floor with his hand.

Yuki panted softly and looked up at his Kyo-Kyo. They stared into each others eyes lovingly, not saying a word. Yuki loved this. Absoulutly loved it. Knowing he was dying to move but letting Yuki take the time he needed to adjust. He smiled up and his kitten and stroke his cheek. " Go ahead. " He whispered softly and made sure to relax.

Kyo started very very gently, on the brink of not even moving at all. He knew Yuki could propably handle more, but he didn't want to take any risks. Yuki smiled and wraped his arms around Kyos neck. " Kyo-kyo, im not that fragile ~ " He kissed his nose. Kyo Smiled and stroke his hair. " I know…. " He picked up the pace just a little bit and earned a soft moan from Yuki. " mmm…. Kyo…. " Kyo let out a groan and speed up even more. It felt soooooo good. Pleasure was the only thing running thru Kyos mind at that moment. That and how perfect Yuki was. His moans, his expression, his everything. " Urghh~ Fuck Yuki~" He bent down more and added just a little bit of force, making Yuki twitch and cry out. " Oh yes Kyo! " He cried out and bundled his hair up in his fist. Kyo panted as he began to go faster and harder, Making his lover squirm and move his legs on Kyo's sides.

" P-please! Please Kyo, fast- AH! "

Kyo grabbed his waist, laying Yuki's legs on his shouders and slammed into him. He couldn't beare to tease him any more. He wanted him, needed him, so so badly. " AH! OH KYO YES!" Yuki almost screamed out and clawed desperatly on his back, only turning him on more. " KYO~ HARDER! FUCK ME HARDER! " There wasn't another person in miles around them so Yuki could finally scream as loudly as he wanted without anyone hearing. And Kyo loved this. How god damn much it was turning him on to have his precious angel scream out indecencies and knowing that it was him that had managed to make him feel so good that he had to moan so loudly.

And this was it. The magical moment when their eyes met and they smiled at each other. Equals. Lovers. Best friends. This was the perfect balance of getting down and dirty, and making love to each other.

Not long after, Yuki tangled both his hands in Kyo's hair and whispered that he was so close to finishing. Kyo kissed his lovingly and murmured against his lips.

" Me too. "

Yuki leaned his head back and moaned out lodly as he felt his fiery lover speed up his movements and adjusted them to make them just perfect and just the way Yuki liked them. Kyo saw the grin on Yuki's face and he couldn't help but grin back. He could feel Yukis body starting to shake and twitch and his breathing turned to a cycle of

 **breath** moan **Breath** moan **Breath** moan **Breath** moan **Breath** moan

And his tone got higher and higher and Kyo bit his lip, knowing his lover was going to loose it any second now. And he wasn't wrong. His body went stiff and he threw his head back, crying out Kyo's name in almost a scream. Kyo managed to keep his eyes open long enough to see his baby cum over his own stomach before he shut his eyes and clenched his teeth.

" Gnnnnnh~! " Kyo slammed his hands down on the floor by Yukis sides and came deep within his lover, his body shaking out of his controll. Kyo knew this was the best possible high in the whole world. High on pleasure and high on love.

" H-how come it just gets better every time? " Yuki whispered lovingly as he burried his nose in the soft skin under Kyo's Jawline.

" Because practice makes perfect "

Yuki laughed. " You cheeky little cat "

They grinned together and snuggled up tightly. Yuki with his hands on Kyos chest and Kyos hands on Yukis back and everything was perfect. They carefully listened to each others breathing calm down with their heartbeat.

" I love you… " yuki mumbled into Kyo's neck and got comfortable. Kyo sighed happily and rubbed Yukis warm back softly.

" I love you too "


End file.
